Thank You For Loving Me
by TheVics
Summary: Uma one-shot baseada na musica Thank you for loving me do Bon Jovi. Dedicada a TayMilani.


Thank You For Loving Me

Lucas havia preparado um jantar magnífico, deixou Rachel na casa da irmã de Cuddy para deixar a noite deles ainda mais tranquila. A casa estava realmente um ninho de amor, com velas aromatizadas por todos os cantos, a mesa posta para dois, com dois castiçais enormes para iluminar bem o local, no quarto ele preparou tudo, deixou um caminho de pétalas de rosas dês de o corredor até a cama, simplesmente perfeito. Sabia que Lisa iria demorar a chegar, pois ela o ligou antes e avisou que um guindaste havia caído e teria que ajudar a salvar a vitimas. Ele entendeu, e até que preferiu, porque ela iria chegar em casa carente, e ia ver que ele preparou uma noite mágica para eles. O motivo disso tudo Lucas guardava em seu bolso, uma linda aliança de noivado, era hoje, ele iria pedi - lá em casamento.

O que ele não esperava, é que essa noite mágica(trágica), guardava encantos para outro casal...

_It's hard for me to say the things __É difícil para mim dizer as coisas__  
I want to say sometimes __Que às vezes quero dizer__  
There's no one here but you and me __Não há ninguém aqui, a não ser você e eu__  
And that broken old street light __E aquela velha lâmpada de poste quebrada_

_Lock the doors __Tranque as portas__  
leave the world outside __Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora__  
All I've got to give to you __Tudo que tenho para te dar__  
Are these five words and I __São estas cinco palavras esta noite..._

House, antes de ir para o tal acidente resolveu passar na casa de sua chefa, não acreditava que ela iria mesmo ao acidente, afinal ela tinha muitos médicos a disposição, não precisaria mesmo ir, e ele também queria enrolar um pouco, não estava afim de ver um monte de moribundos sujos e tristes. Dirigindo pelo bairro dela, lembrava quantas vezes fez isso, para apenas irritá-la. E quantas dessas vezes ele pôde declarar seus sentimentos e não o fez. Mas agora é tarde, ela está com aquele que um dia chamou de amigo, não importa, é hora de crescer, ela está feliz.  
Chegando na casa dela, ele repara que o carro dela não está na garagem, vai até a porta e bate com a bengala, logo surgi um rosto assustado do lado de dentro.

- House? O que você está fazendo aqui – pergunta Lucas tentado esconder algo  
atrás da porta.

- Vim fazer uma visita – responde o médico empurrando a porta, e parando totalmente  
perplexo com a cena que viu, a cassa estava linda – O que é isso?

- A Lisa ainda não chegou, poxa cara era uma surpresa – Lucas começou sem graça;

– Você é meu amigo, eu posso contar. Vou pedi-la em casamento hoje, só não conte nada ok? – House saiu da casa sem responder, aquilo era o fim. Pronto, agora todas as suas chances acabaram, ela iria aceitar aquele pedido, ele tinha certeza.  
Simples, agora ele podia ir salvar vidas inúteis, porque a dele se tornara uma.

_Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar__  
For being my eyes __Por ser meus olhos__  
I couldn't see __Quando não podia enxergar__  
For parting my lips __Por abrir meus lábios__  
When I couldn't breathe __Quando não pude respirar__  
Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar__  
Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar__  
_  
Chegando lá ele pôde ver o estrago que estava feito, escutou gritos, lamentações, viu alguns de seus médicos, e a viu, ela estava compenetrada em ajudar a todos, dava ordem parar todos os lados, corria, se abaixava, parava, respira e voltava a ajudar.

Meu Deus, como ele a amava, e agora ela tinha um idiota apaixonado a esperando em  
casa, ele não iria contar nada, era melhor, pra quê estragar mais alguma coisa pra ela, não tinha mais o porquê, ele já estava estragado por dentro.

Naquela noite House se encontrou com uma jovem, Hanna, com ela ele passou as 6  
horas mais impactantes dos últimos tempos, ele precisava salvar aquela, ele precisava provar a si mesmo que era um bom médico, porque só isso que lhe restara, nesse meio tempo, ele brigou com Cuddy, ela jogou em sua cara que ele era um miserável infeliz, e que ela estava muito bem sem ele, e mesmo sem saber, ela afirmava que todas as chances dele haviam se esgotado.  
Hanna morreu. Sua perna doía mais que o normal, a mulher da sua vida ia ser pedida em casamento essa noite, porque não voltar às drogas?  
O único motivo pelo qual ele se desintoxicou teria uma linda noite de amor com outro homem, porque continuar sendo o bonzinho que aceita tudo e não voltar a ser o drogado que não liga pra ninguém? Pois bem, é assim que iria ser, ele iria chegar em casa e voltar a ser o que sempre foi.

_I never knew I had a dream __Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho_

_Until that dream was you __Até que esse sonho era: você_

_When I look into your eyes __Quando olho dentro de seus olhos_

_The sky's a different blue __O céu tem um tom diferente de azul_

_Cross my heart __Cruza meu coração__  
__I wear no disguise __Eu não usarei disfarce_

_If I tried, you'd make believe __Se eu tentasse, você faria de conta_

_That you believed my lies __Que acreditou em minhas mentiras_

Lisa estava cansada. Ver House se abrir daquela forma havia mexido demais com seus sentimentos, e ela tinha conseguido controlar isso nos últimos meses, mas vê-lo naquele estado, reconhecendo que 'estava' sozinho, e assumindo que 'não' queria ficar sozinho foi a gota d'água. Ela o amava, não podia negar. Aquele dia na festa, quando ele se declarou, a vontade dela foi pular em seu pescoço e dizer o quanto ainda o amava, mas Lucas estava na história, e ele não podia sair sofrendo, mas agora a única coisa que ela queria, era chegar em casa, tomar um banho quente e dormir, amanhã ela pensaria no que fazer.

Amanhã?

Lucas escutou um barulho de carro, já estava tudo pronto, olhou pela janela, era ela. Foi para a porta, e quando escutou um barulho de chaves, ele mesmo abriu, ela estava com uma carinha de cansada, mas ele mesmo assim abriu o maior sorriso, ia ser essa noite, não importa o que acontecesse.

- Meu amor – ele já foi logo a abraçando, dando selinho – Feche os olhos!

- Lucas...- ela falou com um ar de cansaço mas mesmo assim, se deixou envolver pelas mãos dele em seus olhos e o seguiu – O que foi?

- Lisa, antes de você abrir os olhos, eu preciso que saiba de uma coisa – Lucas começou – Eu quero que saiba que eu te amo. Te amo muito, você e a Rachel, quero também te falar que sem vocês eu não sou nada – ela já imaginava o que estaria por vir – Porque preparei isso pra gente, abra os olhos.

Ela assim o fez, viu o quão trabalhoso deve ter sido arrumar tudo, viu como cada detalhe estava perfeito, mas sentiu que seu coração estava despedaçado, ela o olhou com uma cara de dúvida e ele respondeu – Rachel esta com a sua irmã, essa noite somos só eu e você – ele se ajoelhou

– Lisa Cuddy – pegou a caixinha, Lisa sentiu um nó no estomago – Você aceita se casar comigo?

Pronto, Lisa! Agora chora. Que só isso se tem a fazer, e ela chorou, de inicio ele achou que era emoção, mas quando viu que ela não parava de chorar e não o respondia...

– Lisa? Por Favor. – ele imploraria se fosse necessário.

- Lucas... eu.. não posso – Ela respondeu entre os soluços, e assim saiu e foi em direção ao quarto, chegando lá viu as pétalas, chorou mais, ele tinha preparado tudo, pensado em tudo, seria o pedido perfeito, mas não com o homem de sua vida.

Lisa simplesmente suspirou, tomou coragem e quando passou pela sala não o  
encontrou mais, não importa, depois ela resolveria a mudança dele, agora ela precisava resolver outra coisa.

_Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar__  
For being my eyes __Por ser meus olhos__  
When I couldn't see __Quando não podia enxergar__  
For parting my lips __Por abrir meus lábios__  
When I couldn't breathe __Quando não pude respirar__  
Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar_

House estava sentado em seu banheiro, o espelho quebrado, seu coração quebrado, sua alma quebrada, seu Vicodin na mão, e ela na cabeça. Ouviu passos e olhou para o lado, não acreditando em que seus olhos estavam enxergando, era ela, sim.

- Engraçado, achei que agora você estaria fazendo alguma posição maluca do Kamasutra com seu noivo – ele ironizou e ela achou estranho.

- Você sabia?

- Eu fui te irritar na sua casa antes de ir para o acidente e o idiota do seu noivo me contou, e eu vi como ele tinha arrumado sua casa e blá blá blá

- Cala boca! – Ela veio atrás dele e ele não parava de falar

- Volta pro seu noivo!

- Cala boca! Ele não é meu noivo – os dois se olharam fundo, um nos olhos do  
outro – eu não aceitei.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Por quê? – ele foi mais seco.

- Porque eu te amo – ele ficou estático – por que eu não consigo não pensar em você, porque minha vida inteira eu vivi com você na cabeça, no trabalho, no coração, porque era pra você estar me pedindo em casamento e não ele! – ela já gritava e chorava – Está respondida a sua pergunta?

_You pick me up when I fall down __Você me levanta quando estou caído__  
You ring the bell before they count me out __Você soa o alarme antes que eu fique fora__  
If I was drowning you would part the sea __Se eu estivesse me afogando você separaria o mar__  
And risk your own life to rescue me __E arriscaria sua própria vida para me resgatar_

Ela estava parada olhando pra baixo, e então ele juntou forças e se levantou, ficaram de frente um para outro. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e disse:

- Quando eu vi tudo o que aquele idiota tinha preparado – ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás - eu achei que tinha te perdido pra sempre.

- Nunca – ela sorriu

- Sério mesmo? Digo... Eu sou um ferrado na vida

- Eu te amo! – ela não deixou que ele terminasse de falar, precisa dizer logo o que estava preso em sua garganta há anos.

- Obrigado!

- Pelo o que? – ela achou que ele responderia o mesmo.

- Obrigado por me amar – ele chegou mais perto dela e disse – Eu te amo! – e a beijou

_Lock the doors __Tranque as portas__  
leave the world outside __Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora__  
All I've got to give to you __Tudo que tenho para te dar__  
Are these five words and I __São estas cinco palavras esta noite _

_Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar_

_For being my eyes __Por ser meus olhos_

_When I couldn't see __Quando não podia enxergar_

_For parting my lips __Por abrir meus lábios_

_When I couldn't breathe __Quando não pude respirar_

_Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar_

_When I couldn't fly __Quando não pude voar_

_Oh, you gave me wings __Oh, você me deu asas_

_You parted my lips __Você abriu meus lábios_

_When I couldn't breathe __Quando não conseguia respirar_

Minutos depois, só o silêncio se fazia presente. De repente, como um sopro de vida, ela escutou:

- Lisa, casa comigo?

_Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar_

_Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar_

_Thank you for loving me __Obrigado por me amar_

_Oh, for loving me. __Oh, por me amar!_

The End.


End file.
